cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Stathi Iera Dasi
Summary The Stathi Iera Dasi, or Stand of the Holy Forests, is one of the last known pure feyblood nations. The Stand is guarded by layer upon layer of spells, wards, guards, and Anxos, beings of pure elven spirit. No unfey may enter and leave with their lives. Found at the southern tip of Pintara, the forests are said to be towering, massive stands of perfectly tended trees, the last edifices to a lost elven empire. According to its few visitors, the Stathi Iera Dasi has trees up to a half mile high. The trees are so precisely tended, that not one leaf is out of place. Some have claimed to see leaves filter sun and wind, creating flickering motes of light so intricate as to create moving images and symbols across the forest floor--the original elven spells. In Stathi Iera Dasi all living creature is accounted for, from the smallest gnat to the largest elk. The elves tend to the trees and the living, culling wandering creatures. The elves and animals seem to exist as a greater pattern; a topiary of living creatures. Category:Cultures Location The Stathi forests are found on the southern tip of Pintara, bordered to the north, south and west by the ocean. To its southeast is Tir-Ambriste. And to its northeast is unihabited forest, buffering the Stathi from the Aelkine lands. Islands to the far west are inhabited by the Southern Watch, an order of ocean rangers, pledged to protect travelers in the southern seas of Pintara. Estimated Numbers The total population of the Stathi Iera Dasi is unknown; estimates range from 1,000 to 10,000 elves. Known Towns There are no towns in the Stathi Iera Dasi. Allies The elves of the Stathi Iera Dasi have no one they consider allies. The Aelkine are considered, at best, former subjects. Even members of the Southern Watch take care to avoid crossing too far into Stathi territory, Foes The Stathi have few true foes. Gobli and Pintari slave raiders are occasionally crushed. But they pose little direct threat against the elven forests. Characters Aitheas the Burned Aitheas is an elven wizard of legend. Thousands of years old, Aitheas was witness to the War of the Sons. He is reputed to have taken stand against his own brothers who had turned to fire magic. For this rebellion against his own kin, Aitheas suffered horrible burns across the right side of his body. Today he is thought to be the leader of the Stathi Iera Dasi. Few have ever seen him in person; so his rulership is uncertain. Aitheas' power is staggering. He can call upon the spells held in the entire elven forest, thousands of years of fey knowledge. What few battles he has fought resulted in embarrassing defeats; wizards turned into gibbering fools, warriors into man-sized children, clerics who cannot say the name of their god without laughing or retching. And these fools live on for centuries, as walking bywords against the power in the southern elven woods. To be struck by Aitheas' power is said to be akin to being struck by a god. Reason, purpose, and even mortality are rewritten in the souls of his foes. The only true limit to his power, is the extent of the forest. Beyond the boundaries of the Stathi, Aitheas is weak. The Anxos The Anxos, or Angels, Spirits, are said to be the true rulers of the Holy Forests. Little is known about them; but the Anxos are called the embodiment of elven souls, elven knowledge, even living spells. The Anxos are thought to inhabit specific trees. What is known is that the mortal elves of the Stathi are devoted to the Anxos' will--and do stray from their command. (Galargan), Burier, Dirge, Woe, Line Ender Galargan is a great grandson of Aitheas, an elven champion of such fearsome repute, his true name is almost never spoken. Instead he is referred to obliquely: "Burier," "Dirge,"Woe," "Line Ender," and so on. As a champion of Stathi Iera Dasi, Galargan was the elf who set the boundaries of their land, letting only elves of pure blood pass. He stood against gods and their halfblood sons, war mages, giants and ogres, driving all away with his legendary scimitar, Awyr Torrwr, the Sky Cutter. It is said Galargan needs no bow, for the cut of his blade cleaves the air from its edge to target, sundering foes in two. Standing nearly seven feet tall, Galargan cuts an imposing figure with his scimitar. His face is hidden; and he fights only a cloak and light tunic. Nothing seems to strike him. Arrows are deflected, strikes do not cut, and the entire forest seems to serve as his camoflauge. Trees wrap Galargan in shadow; leaves deaden his steps; and at key moments, the forest fights for him: roots bind and trip, and canopy itself opens to blind foes with bright sunlight. Galargan is said to chafe at the bonds of duty. Trapped within the southern confines, he desires to muster an elven army to drive out all the Men from the continent--especially the Pintari mages. But he is a sworn protector of the Stathi; last of his kind; and completely unwilling to ally himself to non-fey peoples who might share his goals. Category:Cultures Category:Wealds Category:Fey